


Evan and His Son

by Idontwantthistoend (orphan_account)



Series: Kinky [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bathroom Sex, Boypussy, Boys in Skirts, Butt Plugs, Cheating, Cock Warming, Come Inflation, Consensual Underage Sex, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Dubious Consent, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, Extremely Public Sex, Father/Son Incest, In Public, Incest, Kinky, Library Sex, M/M, Object Insertion, Oral Sex, Panties, Prostate Milking, Public Sex, Pushing Through the Cervix, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Skirts, Slow To Update, Stockings, Technically thigh highs, The Virgin Killer Sweater, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Train Sex, Underage Sex, Vaginal Sex, Vibrators, Voyeurism, Watersports, theatre sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2018-11-30 16:19:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11467197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Idontwantthistoend
Summary: *READ TAGS*Tags may be added or removed, and slow updates.**UNEDITED AND PROBABLY KIND OF SHIT*Daddy's dick is cold





	1. First Time

****

"Daddy!"

A small voice came from out side his bedroom. Evan Cordel woke up from his slumber naked and on top of his sheets. Fuck.

Morning wood. The 8 and a half inch hard penis lay against his stomach, leaking precum. His 6 year old son, Harley, however, paid no mind to it, jumping up on the bed wearing a little and robin blue skirt that barely covered his ass, and no shirt.

He settled down on his fathers lap, and Evan's eyes widened when he realized his son wasn't wearing any underwear when his cock slid in between his sons pussy lips, settling there comfortably. His cock twitched at the heat.

"Harley, what are you doing up so early? And why don't you have any panties on?" he asked, after a quick glance to the clock that read 6:47 AM.

"I couldn't sleep daddy! And all of my pretty panties are dirty,"

He whined, bouncing on his daddy's lap. Evan's hands flew to his sons hips, holding him still. The problem with that however, was that it put even more pressure onto his erect cock.

He shivered. Harley frowned.

"Are you cold daddy?"

"Just my dick baby, nothing to worry about,"

"But you're cold! How can I warm it? All of the blankets are in the wash,"

He shifted, trying to get comfortable, and Evan groaned.

"Daddy? Are you okay?"

He asked, alarmed. Evan replied brethlessly.

"Yeah. Just-just don't do that okay?"

Harley rolled his hips once more, saying in a teasing way,

"Why not?"

"E-Evan."

"Can I warm your dick somehow?"

He asked abruptly.

"Where did you learn that word?"

"You just said it daddy..."

"Oh. Well, you could use your mouth to keep me warm. Or your little cunny. That might feel better,"

Evan said slowly.

Harley nodded quickly, "Okay! I'll use my cunny! But... How? What's a cunny?"

"Uhm..." he gulped. "Well. You need to be wet down there so it doesn't hurt. Would you like me to make you wet?"

Harley nodded eagerly. Evan sat up, lifting his son from his lap and down to the mattress where he was moments before.

He moved down the mattress until his face alligned with Harley's vagina, spreading his legs as far as they would go. Harley flushed from feelings of being so exposed, clenching when Evan's breath his it, and he leaked a little.

"Look at you, already getting wet for your daddy," Evan murmured, before licking a stripe from his asshole to his little clit, giving his clit a little flick with his tongue. Harley gasped, arching his bcak, hands flying to his daddy's hair, pulling him forward to his cunt.

"Aren't you excited. My little boy, such a little slut, and he loves it,"

Although Harley didn't know the word "slut" yet, he still shivered, and Evan grabbed his thighs right where his hip met his thigh, pulling him impossibly closer, humming, the vibrations racing through his little boy.

"Da-daddy!"

"Use your words Harley, tell me how it feels,"

He prompted, returning to the little cunt before him, lapping at his pussy.

"It feels rea-really-hic!-good daddy please please ple-ha!-" he bucked up into his daddy's mouth, "pl-don't stop daddy please!"

And well, who was he to deny his son? Soon he replaced his tongue with his fingers, inserting the tip into his sons little pussy, but was forced down to the knuckle when his son cried out, pushing down frantically.

"M-more daddy! Please!"

"Baby, I need to to be quiet alright? Mommy is just down the hall, still sleeping alright?"

"Bu-but daddy-"

"No buts baby. You can when she's gone, but for now you need to be quiet alright? Otherwise we'll have to stop, and you don't want that do you?"

He asked, pushing in a third finger alongside the other two he had inserted while they were talking.

"Dadd-daddy? I think I need to pee,"

He pumped his finger in and out of his son faster and faster, and his sons back arched obscenely, lewd squelches sounded from below, as he gasped, trying and failing to take in air, pleasure rippling though his little body.

"I think I can warm myself inside you now, yeah? Are you ready to make daddy all nice and warm for me?"

His son nodded eagerly, small jerks and gyrations from the aftershocks and over stimulation from his previous orgasm. Evan shuffled up his sons body, lining his cock up with his sons little hole, and not roomed out in one thrust.

Harley muffled his scream with his father's shoulder, cumming again, locking his ankles around his daddy's back as best he could, rutting against him. His nails made little moons in his father's arms, and Evan hydrated his hips, moments from bursting.

He pushed his hips even farther into his son's hips, and made shallow thrusts, his boys cunt warm, wet and fucking hell so tight. He lost it.

Cum pulsed from his dick, filling Harley full.

"Daddy! So full, you make me feel so full, so good-" he babbled as he came for a second time, absolutely gushing, drenching his father's cock.

He lay a hand on his sons belly, feeling the swell of cum inside his baby boy, and groaned as he felt his dick twitch inside his son. He groaned, and clutched his son to him as the rolled into his side, cock still held within the confines of his son.

Harley whimpered, moving slightly, and he daddy held him as the aftershocks faded away, leaving him oversensitive.

They fell asleep like that, wrapped in each others arms, and cock still his his baby boys little pussy.


	2. 5 years later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pissing inside, double penetration, sex toys, butt plug, clothed sex(sort of) and a little teaser for the next chapter, cock warming

_*5 years later*_

Harley's face flushed, gripping his skirt as his thighs trembled while he dry humped the pillow between his creamy thighs. He was ashamed, and embarrassed as he did so, but it felt so good, and his daddy wasn't there to help him so he had to take matters into his own hands.

His mother and father were finalizing their divorce papers, which would only take a few hours. His daddy was hesitant to leave him alone, like any parent would be, but he finally had managed to deter him with a quick fuck and blowjob.

But it had been so _long_.

And he was horny. Very very horny. Which led to now.

He breathed heavily, whimpers escaping every once and a while as he found his pleasure in a pillow that was probably going to smell like his little pussy for the next few days.

A door shut, followed by, "Baby boy? I'm back,"

"D-daddy!"

His daddy's eyes widened when he walked into the room and saw his child dry humping a pillow in their bed.

"Fuck baby. You just couldn't wait could you?" he said, shedding his clothes as he approached his son, crawling into the bed and lightly pushing his son down to the matress, legs hiked up, where his skirt hid his little wrapped pussy. He moved the panties to the side, and pushed his rock hard dick between his folds, lubricating his dick.

"Fuck, so wet,"

"Daddy! Fuck me, please daddy!"

He grunted, as he bottomed out and hitting that one spot that never ceases to make his baby scream.

He started out at a furious pace, punching little " _uh-_ "s out of Harley. His son looked straight out of a yaoi manga, mouth parted, legs splayed, face flush, and eyes half closed. The thought almost pushed him over the edge.

"Da-daddy more! Please daddy, I need more!"

"You insatiable little whore," he growled in his baby boy's ear. He pulled out, cock glistening with precome and juice from Harley's cunt. He cried out at the empty feeling, a quickly stuffed four fingers into his pussy, pumping them in and out. Evan's dick twitched as his quickly pulled out their box of toys, grabbing a butt plug and climbing back onto the bed.

He swatted Harley's hand away, and pushed his cock back into his little cock slut. His shoved the butt plug into his baby's mouth, telling him to suck, cause it's the only preparation he's getting.

Harley suckled on it like a binky as his daddy pumped in and out of him. He bit down on the butt plug as he came, back arching up and hands scrabbling for something to hold onto. He looked into his daddy's eyes, almost bringing him over the edge.

Evan groaned, pulling the butt plug from his mouth with a pop, and Harley's legs spread even more, hiking them up to his chest. Evan pulled out with a lewd squelch, and Harley's eyes rolled back into his head at the sound.

"You like that huh? You like when your pretty little pussy makes those filthy sounds, don't you?"

He said, simulataneously pushing the ribbed butt plug into his asshole. Harley twitched, moaning out loud, and gushing more fluids. Evan nestled the plug into Harley with one smooth movement, and pushed back into his cunt directly afterwards, leaving no time to adjust.

Harley screamed, swinging his legs over his daddy's shoulders, and rose off the bed, cumming around the cock in his hole. Evan grunted, continueing to pump in and out of Harley as he pumped his jizz into that little cunt, stilling after. Harley weakly scrambled for something to hold onto, and his arms finally came to a rest around his daddy's neck, legs wrapping around his daddy's waist.

"Baby, get off. I need to take a piss,"

"No. You feel good." Harley said, tightening his grip on his neck and waist.

"Baby, c'mon, I really need to go,"

"No." Harley finalized. Evan groaned, his bladder needing release, now. His cunt twitched, and it was too late. A stream of piss erupted from his cock, filling his baby even more.

Harley gasped, and his cunt tightened even more as the warm piss defiled his insides am even further. It leaked out the sides, and down his ass to the matress, setting the area below him.

"I'm sorry baby, I'm sorry, I just couldn't hold it in-" Evan was cut off when Harley kissed him, hard, and slowly humped into his daddy's cock, eyes rolling back into his head as he moaned, gushing around his cock, wetting the mattress futher. His daddy flipped them so Harley was not sitting on Evan's dick, and he ground down onto the cock as Evan gripped his hips, pushing the last few drops of piss into his wet cunt.

"God baby, that was so hot. You love having my piss flow into that tight cunt huh? Would you like to be my personal little toilet? You'd like that huh. Anything for my baby boy,"

He said, and Harley moaned.

"What if we did it at your school? You'd like that. I know you'd love that, you little exhibitionist."

"You more than me," Harley mumbled into Evan's chest, and promptly fell asleep with Evan's soft cock still inside his cunt, with a butt plug in his ass.


	3. Chapter 3

[Harley's outfit](http://www.polyvore.com/m/set?.embedder=22571398&.svc=copypaste-and&id=225311034)

*5 years later*  
Harley was in the middle of drama class when Mrs. Cordova got a call saying for Harley to go down to the office. He grabbed all of his stuff, thanking the teacher before rushing out of the class, but not after making sure he got his homework for the night.

When he arrived at the office, he was greeted by Peggy, the 50 something year old woman who worked at the front desk and somehow knew every person in the whole 500+ student school. She was chatting amiably with his father, who greeted him warmly with a kiss on his head and a hug.

"Dad! You're back from your trip! How was it?"

"It was great, and I thought that since I came back early I figured we could catch up a bit. Did you get your homework from the teacher?"

"No," Harley said, hoping he sounded guilty enough. His father sighed, ruffling his hair.

"Let's go get it then,"

They walked down the hallway, and they turned into a bathroom that no one really used, and the 16 year old senior dropped his bags, jumping into his daddy's arms, kissing him hard.

They made out sloppily, and Evan squeezed Harley's ass, making him choke out a moan and grind down onto his father? gasping as the pearls rubbed his clit.

"Two months," Evan gasped in between kisses, "Two weeks without your-" he moaned on a particularly rough grind, "-sweet ass. Damn I missed this. I have two weeks-*kiss* worth of blue balls,"

Harley giggled, moaning into his daddy's mouth.

He sank to his knees, and unzipped Evan's jeans, pulling his out his dick. He looked up at his father, taking his leaking shaft into his mouth, all the way down his throat. He couldn't wait to have it in his pussy, and the delicate string of pearls tucked into the groove of his lips were completely covered in juices, from the constant stimulation from sitting down, and the current events.

Anytime he sat down, a small clickclickclick could be heard, and he was wet just thinking about people noticing the g-string through his micro skirt. People could already see lace above the skirt, though most just assumed it a was a part of the fabric itself. He was sat at the front, and his hot homeroom teacher, Dean Blackjack, could clearly see the outline of his pussy if he spread his legs throughout the period, which he did, just to tease him. He and his daddy had been trying to tease him into their bed, and so far, it was working wonderfully.

Anytime during student teacher meetings, Harley would wear some of his sluttiest clothes under a big coat, and his daddy would wear a tank top that showed off his muscles, and some sinfully tight skinny jeans that hugged his ass. They enjoyed his flush face and obvious erection even when they couldn't see it.

He nursed the cock in his mouth and down his throat, humming and running his tongue along the underside of the thick cock as Evan ran his hands through his hair, gently tugging some knots out. He pulled him off, and hoisted him onto the counter, spreading his legs. He sank to his knees, and moaned at the line of the white pearls that would have disappeared into the lips of his pussy had they not been spread. His ass tightened as the vibrator in his ass pressed against his prostate, and muffled his sounds by driving his mouth into his baby's pussy, teasing the pearl right over his clit, sending him into a frenzy, cumming hard and wrapping his legs around his daddy's neck, and digging his hands into Evan's hair, pulling him closer. They didn't hear the click of the door, but they did hear the gasp that followed it. Evan didn't stop, and Harley cried out, eyes training right at Mr. Blackjack's.

"Oh good, we were just getting star-Oh God daddy! There!- started," he said shakily, spreading his legs further, hiking them onto the counter. He rutted into his daddy's mouth, before gently pushing him away, and pulling off the g-string, along with his skirt, leaving him bare from the waist down, but quickly stripping from the sweatshirt as well. He beckoned his teacher over to him, looking up at him through his eyelashes as he groped him through his pants, which had an obvious tent in them.

He gasped, and his pussy spasmed.

"You're really big... Bigger than my daddy I think," he said, unzipping his pants and pulling him out, stroking him before he pushed it between his lips, sliding it up and down, gathering all of his juices for lube. He wrapped his legs around his shell shocked teacher, and pulled him where he wanted him most. As he breached his hole, he began to talk to his daddy, who was pulling at his hard cock as he watched.

"Oh daddy he's so big! He's even bigger than you,oh God he's so thick, so good, I feel so full. Can we keep him daddy? I bet his ass is sooo tight, just perfect for you to fuck. Why don't you touch him? And then while he's fucking me, you can fuck him too!" he moaned breathily. He used his ankles to pull his ass cheeks apart, and Mr. Blackjack shivered as the air touched his little pussyhole, clenching around nothing.

Harley saw Evan lower to his knees as he continued to sink down on Dean, and when he moaned, Harley assumed he was licking at his hole by the way he spread his legs. He raised his ankles so they rested at the small of his back.

He moaned as the huge dick reached his cervix, but he let out a huff when he realized he couldn't take him all. He clenched around Dean, which seemed to shake him from his stupor. He gripped Harley's hips, and ground into him, making both moan aloud. Harley's teacher gasped and cried out as Evan breached his hole with a finger, all the way to the knuckle, and stuttered and shivered and let his mouth fall slack as Evan found his prostate almost immediately.

He rutted into Harley, way harder than he thought, and dug his finger's into Harley hips, tipping forward as white hot pleasure surrounded them both as he breached...through Harley's cervix. It had only happened once before, and Harley had come 3 times before Evan had even pulled the dildo out, pushing it back in. That was the best sex he had ever had with his daddy, lasting 8 hours and countless orgasms.

They came at the same time, and their cries echoed throughout the bathroom. Harley's mouth was slack, and drool dripped down his chin as he fell into an abyss of pleasure. He made small uh-uh-uhs with each thrust, clenching so hard around the cock, but otherwise couldn't do anything. He babbled endlessly, a mess of gasps, moans, small noises and "daddy," "so good," "don't stop," "please," amongst other phrases. They pitched backwards as Evan breached Dean's hole, pushing to the hilt quickly.

It was a train of sex, the best they've ever had, and it was in a school bathroom no less.

"My my Mr. Blackjack, you're so tight around me, such a good little pussyboy, taking me so well. Harley's tight isn't he? He always swallows a dick so good, he's such a little slut. Hell take it anywhere you know. He took me in a theater once. Almost all of the seats were filled, and we were right in the middle of it all. We were almost caught. Imagine that, a little boy being caught with his daddy's big cock in his pussy, moaning like a whore. You'd like that huh? Being filled anywhere anytime. I might let you fuck me too one day, if you're really really good for me,"

"More, more more moremore daddy please please, tell me more too, all about the sex I missed,"

"Okay baby boy. One time when he was 6, he was still small enough to fit into a toddler carrier. So I took him everywhere with me, all the whole my big fat cock was in his tiny little pussy. He had to keep quiet, and he almost gave us away in the grocery store. It was amazing you know, he was so tight, so hot and so wet for me," he said as he thrust into Harley's teacher, punching moans and squeaks out of him like he was a chew toy.

"He also took me on the train, it was empty, except for a few people on the other side of the bus. He rose me for the rest of the ride, and I carried him out with him still on my cock,"

He came, and emptied his balls into his hole, pulling out, and pushed a prostate stimulator into his ass before anything could get out, and turned it on, making him double over as the liquid sloshed around in him as the vibrations shook him to the core.  
He came deep into Harley, who screamed, and Evan had to clamp a hand over his mouth so he wouldn't alarm the whole school. Dean pulled out, and collapsed on the ground, writhing, as dry orgasms washed over him endlessly, and he had to clench his teeth so he wouldn't scream himself.

A dildo and butt plug with a harness was pushed into Harley, keeping the cum inside him and filling his ass up as well, making him cum once more. The harness was clipped around Harley's waist before his skirt was pushed back up his legs, and sweatshirt over his head. The harness peaked up above the skirt, and Evan kissed it lightly before hoisting him off the counter and on to weak legs, where he could barely stand, leaning on the counter before jerking forward, the motion pushing the but plug further, stimulating his prostate.

Evan turned to Mr. Blackjack and lowered the setting to a small hum. Dean twitched from his position on the ground, and Harley helped as much as he could to get his jeans up his legs. He fondled the soft dick with his hand, and a hand shot to cover it, clenching hard, and cumming, only a small dribble of semen slipped from his slit.

"You are both to return to your classes, and finish out the day. I will pick both of you up in my truck, and we'll tow your car to our house for the time being,"

They weakly protested from their position on the ground, but Evan wasn't hearing it.

"Go. Or you'll be late,"

Needless to say, the rest of the day was unbearable, both cumming hard in front of everyone multiple times. The fact that Harley has PE as his last subject just made everything worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next update will hopefully be in about 3 weeks. A lot of things are being crammed it rn and so I apologize


	4. The Virgin Killer Sweater

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rather Vanilla I'm afraid. But I'll make it up later ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not in any way condone this kind of behavior, and know that this is a work of fiction and should not by any means be an actual part of today's society. This is a bit late in saying this but it's here now. Any resemblance to real acts or people is entirely coincidental.

Harley woke up to the sounds of fucking, and he turned over to Dean looking completely wrecked, lips parted, eyes glazed and only half open, and moans escaping him with every thrust Daddy pumped into him. Leg bent at the knee, pulled up to his ribs, cock bouncing slightly with every thrust. Dean cried out in his release, thin strands of cum weakly splattering his already white chest. They must have been going at it for a while.

Harley leaned forward, capturing Dean's mouth with his, nibbling on his bottom lip halfheartedly, eyes still heavy with sleep. Dean moaned, and arched forward, and Harley assumed Daddy had came inside, as he had dropped his head onto Dean's shoulder, a shuddering breath leaving him breathless. He giggled, and rolled away, and got up, moving to find some clothes.

He threw on his favorite sweater, and pulled on his favorite thigh highs, bending over more than necessary, if not to show off his red, soaked and used pussy.

He moaned obscenely, spreading his legs. He looked over his shoulder innocently, and batted his eyelashes.

* * *

He blushed and bit his lip, crossing his legs, looking up at the librarian who wasn't allowing him inside the library due to his state of dress, as well as the fact that the library did not actually open for another three hours. The librarian looked him up and down, and bit his lips.

"Fine,"

Harley beamed, and thanked him profusely, and as he walked away, he looked back, winking at the obviously horny librarian.

* * *

 

He sat with his legs crossed, and the sweaters hem rose up slightly, flashing a bit-okay a lot- of inner thigh, and the librarian watched with lewd fascination. Harley looked up, and seeing the male librarian openly gawking at him, giggled, and looking around to see if anyone else was around(there wasn't, it had only been half an hour), spread his legs, showing off his bare, shaved pussy. 

The librarian's jaw dropped. 

"Do-would you like a closer look?" Harley asked shyly. The librarian nodded frantically. Harley bit his lip and lifted his legs to his chest, and spreading his lips more. He moaned aloud at the feeling of cold air on his hot cunt. The librarian almost came in his pants right there and then. He raced forward, kneeling in front of Harley's pussy, watching it quiver and clench.

"Pl-please touch me sir, I'm so wet,"

The librarian mumbled out the name, "Kanan. Call me Kanan." before delving into the pretty pink folds of this complete stranger.

Kanan dug his tongue as deep as he could into Harley's dripping folds. "Ah! I-I'm-hah!- Harley-Oh God!" he panted, writhing lewdly, hands runing through the librarian's hair, pulling him ever father into his fold, until he was practically humping his face. Kanan shot up all of a sudden, bringing Harley with him. He unbuttoned his pants, pushing down until his cock bounced free. He was larger than average, a good 7 inches and about 2 and a half inches around, and far from the largest Harley has taken, but he'd do.

"Are you clean?"

They both asked at the same time.

"Yes."

They both replied breathlessly. Kanan grabbed Harley's ass, and plunged in, bottoming out immediately.

"Fuck, you take me so well, so tight. You little cumslut. I bet you'd take anyone huh? God, you take my cock so well. How many dicks have you had in this sweet cunt huh?"

He breathed, pounding into Harley like his life depended on it. Harley whimpered, and threw his head back, and Kanan took his chance, and latched onto his neck, sucking, nibbling, licking. Harley practically screamed as he came, wrapping Kanan's cock in his juices. Kanan pumped once, twice, thrice, four times, and suddenly warm cum short into Harley's waiting cunt, which fluttered. What Kana lacked in size, was made up for with how much damn cum he pumped into Harley's cunt.

They went at it until the library opened, banging on the floor, desks, tables, anywhere they could with their allotted time. Even then, Harley sucked Kanan off under the desk while he helped an elderly lady with her library card. Soon Evan showed up to pick Harley up, and Kanan's jaw dropped when he fingered Harley to completion in front of him in the back room. Harley threw him a smirk as they walked out of the library, Harley dressed in jeans and a flannel with he wasn't wearing a slutty outfit only minutes ago.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my God it's been so long. more than a month now. I have had a really busy schedule and thank you to those who are sticking around. Next chapter will hopefully be up within the month, however there are no promises.


	5. Sorry guys

So, hello everyone. Apologies for the delay, I know I said I would hopefully have a chapter up by the time 2018 comes, but my charger for my computer is broken and working on a smartphone is less than ideal.

However I don't want to leave you hanging with nothing to go on, so here's a sneak peak into what's to come;)   
...  
Harley, with all his experience with exhibitionism, was unprepared for what his Daddy had propositioned. He would be going around the fair with his largest vibrator for several hours. He had established his safe word, "cookies" and was now, sort of regretting it.


	7. NOT AN UPDATE(well kinda just not the kind you were probably hoping for)

Hello Everyone !

Sorry I've been so incognito , I just haven't found any motivation to write lately , and it's super frustrating because I don't want to let you guys down , but I just can't make proper room for it right now at this point in my life . 

So I have decided to unofficially discontinue this series.

Maybe I will take it up again sometime in the future , and there might be some holiday specials here and there , but don't count on it.

I hate to let you down , but I can't put all of this stress on me to put new chapters out when I have so much going on right now . I love to write , and I love hearing your feedback and requests , but it's taking a toll on my mental health and I need to focus on that before anything else . 

I hope you understand and I'll see you later .

XOXO - Idontwantthistoend


End file.
